1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a latch mechanism for automobile closures, and in particular to a latch mechanism for a glove box compartment of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a glove box for an automobile includes a housing that is connectable to the console or instrument panel of the vehicle, a door panel connected to the housing for movement between an opened position and a closed position, and a latch mechanism for releasably securing the closed door to the housing. The door panel and latch assemblies are separately manufactured and secured to one another in a separate assembly process.
Commonly available glove boxes include a handle operatively coupled to a latch mechanism to selectively move the latch mechanism between a locked and unlocked position. The latch mechanism in turn commonly includes a striker that is engageable with the housing in the locked position and an actuating member such as a rod that interconnects the striker to the handle. Assembly of the handle, latch mechanism, rod, and striker to the glove box door panel is commonly achieved through the use of fasteners. However, prior to fastening, each element must be precisely positioned relative to the door panel and housing.
Proper operation of the glove box will occur only if each of these separate components are precisely positioned and securely fastened to one another. Deviations in positioning cause numerous aesthetic concerns including undesirable gaps between the panel and housing and operational problems such as binding or excessive play between latched elements. Problems with the fit of glove box components most commonly manifest themselves in annoying rattles or squeaks. Moreover, fasteners common in the art generally develop additional play over time. This problem is especially apparent when threaded connectors engage plastic parts. Accordingly, the initial positioning and fastening of the glove box elements as well as the movement of elements over time has proven to be a difficult problem to address, especially when the latch mechanism is unduly complex in construction.
Notwithstanding these difficulties, those in the art continue to manufacture glove box doors, latch assemblies, and handle assemblies for various reasons. Unfortunately, operational concerns of customers relating to ease of opening and closing of the glove box as well as noise abatement suffer as a result of the complexity of the latching mechanism.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have perceived a need to develop a latching assembly for a glove box of relatively simple construction that addresses the operational concerns of customers relating to ease of opening and closing of the glove box, as well as noise abatement resulting of the interaction of the various elements.
In one embodiment of the invention, a latch mechanism for an automotive storage compartment comprises a release button, a pair of arm members operatively coupled to the release button, a first cam surface disposed between the arm members, a pivotally-mounted cam member including a second cam surface capable of engaging the first cam surface, and a torsion spring including first and second legs. The first leg contacts one of the arm members and the second leg contacts the cam member. Movement of the release button from a first position to a second position causes the cam member to pivot in a first direction, and movement of the release button from the second position to the first position causes the cam member to pivot in a second direction.
In another embodiment of the invention, a glove box assembly comprises a door pivotally mounted to a housing for movement between an opened position and a closed position, and a latch mechanism comprising a pair of arm members slidingly mounted to the housing by one or more support members, a first cam surface disposed between the arm members, a pivotally-mounted cam member including a second cam surface capable of engaging the first cam surface, and a torsion spring including first and second legs, the first leg contacting one of the arm members and the second leg contacting the cam member, wherein movement of a release button from a first position to a second position causes the cam member to pivot in a first direction, and wherein movement of the release button from the second position to the first position causes the cam member to pivot in a second direction.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, an automotive storage compartment assembly comprises a housing mounted into an opening in a dashboard of a vehicle, a door pivotally mounted to the housing for movement between an opened position and a closed position, and a latch mechanism comprising a pair of arm members slidingly mounted to the housing by one or more support members, a first cam surface disposed between the arm members, a pivotally-mounted cam member including a second cam surface capable of engaging the first cam surface, and a torsion spring including first and second legs, the first leg contacting one of the arm members and the second leg contacting the cam member, wherein movement of a release button from a first position to a second position causes the cam member to pivot in a first direction, and wherein movement of the release button from the second position to the first position causes the cam member to pivot in a second direction.